drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorfinn al'Sven
Thorfinn Al’Sven Handle: Thorfinn Character Name: Thorfinn Al’Sven Email address: danstewart85@hotmail.com Division: Freelanders Age: 40 Gender: Male Physical Description: 5′ 10″, Mousy Brown kept out of his eyes with a leather band, Brown eyes, wears a brown tunic belted at the waist, leggings tucked into his calf length boots. at his belt is a leather pouche with a wolf engraved on it and i simple but well kept hunting knife, at his left side is his broadsword ‘Viper’, He wears a long green fur lined cloak. On his back is a longbow made of yew and carved his a serpent, He rides a large Brown Dhurran Stallion called Mani which carrys his saddlebags and round shield. Place of Birth/Raising: A cottage in the forest near Two Rivers. Character History: Thorfinn was born in Two Rivers, his father, Sven, was a hunter who wood hunt in the woods of near two rivers and would sell his furs and meats in two rivers. His mother,Hild, and father lived in a farm with a few sheep and goats mostly living off the game rather than the farm. When Thorfinn was old enough to hunt Sven taught him the tricks of the trade and most of all how to use a bow. Romours had started to spread in Two Rivers that Sven had made a pact with the Wolves. Some of the locals said that he spoke with the wolves. In actual fact Sven was Wolfkin, it was his closley guarded secret that even Hild never new about. One day when Thorfinn was at the farm with his mother skinning deer, when Sven’s horse returned to the farm without Sven. Thorfinn and his mother became concerned and headed out into the woods to find Sven. He was found near the foot of the Misty Mountains peppered with arrows with nothing but his smallclothes on. Whoever had done this had takin everything of his. Thorfinn and Hild then placed Sven on Thorfinn’s horse and headed back to the farm and buried Sven. Hild went into a deep deprestion and stopped eatin and bathing, Thorfinn pleaded with his h=mother to eat but Hild never let up. She died 2 weeks later some say of starvation but Thorfinn always says it was of a broken heart. Thorfinn was 18,d wanting vengance for his fathers death so he set about the villages looking for hints of his fathers killers. He had found out that a group of men had been passing through the area selling items that didn’t seem like the sort they would carry, clocks, ornements and pictures. Thorfinn had also found out that alot of farms and cottages had been robbed in the past month or so and on hearing this he followed the direction of the thiefs until he tracked them by day and rested by night listening to romours and tracking trails when he could find themOver rivers and places he had never set foot on. He aventually reached the City of Caemyln. Hear he tracked his bounty to an Inn and found that they had just arrived a day before him. Thorfinn also heard that they had been caught by the city Guard and hung for Theft. So after all of his travelling the Theives had evaded Thorfinn rath and found himself in the middle of a city with no money and shelter. It was then that Thorfinn heard word from a Shienerian merchant that men could make quite a living on killing the Carrion in Shienar. So, the merchant offered to hire Thorfinn as a guard on his return to Shienar. When he arriveed in Shienar he found that making a living off Carrion was good and he seved a miner lord and was taught how to us shield and sword, he would be takin on the lords hunting parties and lived well. He soon relized there was worse things in the world than he thought and that the fairy tales his mother used to tell him weren’t fairy tales. He encontered Trollocks and Fades on many of his hunts. And sooned learned how to take care of himself. after 6 years of serves with his lod Thorfinn became home sick, he thanked the lord for everything he had done and headed back to Two Rivers. On arriving back home he built a log cabin in the woods and makes his living of the game in the woods selling furs and meat to the local population. As his father did before him. He returnes to his familes old farm once a year to honour his parents memory, and now and again comes down to the villages for feats days and such. He is a man who is known but isn’t welcomed as much as he wishes, but would offer his cabin to anyone in need of shelter. Now 40 Thorfinn stays in the Woods and only comes down to the villages to trade his Furs and Meats. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios